


Der Ort des Anstoßes

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnung: kann Spuren von Motorenöl enthalten<br/>Hinweis: ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht. Dadurch bin ich zwar sauberer, aber nicht unbedingt glücklicher.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Der Ort des Anstoßes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: kann Spuren von Motorenöl enthalten  
> Hinweis: ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht. Dadurch bin ich zwar sauberer, aber nicht unbedingt glücklicher.

**Erst der Sommer**

„Die Terroristen sind in einer Lagerhalle versteckt, Bodie.“

„Eine echte Lagerhalle? So richtig mit Decke und Boden und Stützen aus Beton? Nein, was für eine Überraschung – wer rechnet denn mit sooo etwas?“

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Mate, ich kann doch auch nichts dazu.“

„Verdammter Mist, Doyle – ich hab echt die Schnauze voll. Das mit den Schießereien ist o.k., das ist unser Job - aber könnte denn nicht ein einziger Treffpunkt mit den bösen Jungs mal ein chinesisches Restaurant sein, oder ein Damenunterwäschegeschäft? Was gibt es statt dessen? Leere Lagerhallen. Immer nur leere Lagerhallen. Aus Beton, zugig, mit öligen Pfützen und mit ohne Beleuchtung.

Falls es Dich interessiert, Ray - es ist die dritte Lagerhalle in dieser Woche und die siebzehnte in diesem Monat. Im Winter sind es übrigens mehr.“

„Oh Gott, Bodie – Du hast echt die Tatorte mit Lagerhallen gezählt? Meine Güte, wie krank ist das denn?“

„Siebzehn, Doyle. Siebzehn!!“

„Ist ja gut, Bodie, ganz ruhig bleiben. Die Männer in den weißen Kitteln, die mit Dir reden werden, sind gar nicht böse, und wir besuchen Dich auch regelmäßig, bis Du wieder gesund bist.“

„Scheißkerl!“

 

**Dann der Winter**

„Mhhhmwhwhwwww.“

„Das war ein bißchen undeutlich, Bodie – sag es doch noch mal.“

„Mir ist ein bißchen fröstelig, Ray, und zwar speziell unter meinem Gürtel und beim Reißverschluss.“

„Unsinn, die Lagerhalle ist zwar saukalt, aber Du bist doch ganz warm angezogen.“

„Deine Hand dort an der Stelle ist ziemlich kalt, Ray.“

„Ich versuche nur, meine Hand durch den Kontakt mit Deiner bloßen Haut zu erwärmen, um Frostbeulen zu vermeiden. Das ist alles, Bodie.“

„Mmhnhachso.“

„MhmmmRay...“

„Ray?“

„Ja, Bodie?“

„Ist Deine Zunge auch frostbeulengefährdet?“


End file.
